


So It Matters

by Grigiocuore



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, First Kiss, Flash Fic, Fluffy Ending, M/M, The King is such a Cutie, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigiocuore/pseuds/Grigiocuore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even while risking his royal head, King Richard is his usual oblivious self. Enter Gareth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So It Matters

**Author's Note:**

> First Galavant fic, and I'm sooo excited. Just a flash to warm up, and 'f course, it's Slash. No matter they're disfunctional best friends or disfunctional lovers, a protective Gareth is always adorable.

**So It Matters**

He hadn’t stopped to be a nuisance since they left the dungeons. Since his tenth birthday, actually, but that was beside the point. 

-Gareth. Gareth, listen.- 

-We do not have time, my liege.- 

- _Gareth_.- 

The other idiot was some steps ahead, plodding in the dungeons dampness with as much smugness as possible, but by Gareth’s calculations they were still way too slow to get out with it. He opted for a spring. The King stopped him, or better tried to and instead got dragged several steps forward with a yelp. Gareth sighed and turned. 

-Now you answer me, Gareth. I command you to do it.- 

He stood there with his head tilted, scowling and pouting, breathing hard. He leaned in close enough to touch him. A pale strip of skin glimpsed through the loosen coat collar, all the way to the collarbone. 

Gareth growled in frustration. 

-You’re just not getting it are you?- 

-I understand. It’s my fault.- 

-Walk.- 

-I want to understand.- 

- _Walk_.- 

-No. I won’t do another step before you explain me why you came back to us.- 

-Oh, c’mon. It doesn’t matter a thing.- 

-It _does_.- 

He wouldn’t give up, unless he scared him or knocked him out. Gareth did not want to do either. 

-All right. You’re ridiculous. And clumsy. And skinny. If tomorrow you step on that dais you’d end up dead.- 

-That’s not su- 

- _Yes it is_. And that. It wouldn’t be good.- 

-Why? Because I’m the King? Because you- 

-No.- 

-Because I made you feel bad yesterday evening?- 

Gareth’s teeth clenched harder. -No.- 

-So what is it?- He burst. -Gare-bear, talk to…- 

-Oh, _for Gods’ sake_.- 

Gareth cursed and shoved the King against his chest and kissed him hard. It was a long, sloppy kiss and his hips were pointy and his body was so warm and here it was, under sweat and outhouse-stink, the smell Gareth’d smelled since their awkward boyhood and that screamed _home_. It was exactly as he’d imagined. It mattered, it mattered a lot. _He_ mattered. Dammit. 

When the kiss ended Richard looked up at him, cheeks flushed and lips blurred, looking even scrawnier than before. –Oh.- He breathed. –Oh. Ah. Oh. So this is.- 

-Yes.- 

-And that’s why.- 

-Yes.- 

-So no.- 

-Yes.- 

-Oh. All right.- 

-Right. Now can you move your ass and go on, my liege?- 

-I suppose I can.- The King jabbered. At some time his hand had landed on Gareth’s shoulder, and it didn’t go away. 

-Thanks. I want. I just _knew_ you cared.- 

-Walk.- 

The King chuckled and finally turned, and skipped in his overly-embroidered velvet along the dungeon floors, humming softly to himself, with no idea how the world worked, about to disappear past seas and skies and days of war and murder for months and years, in the middle of the storm, and no way, no way _at all_ to know if they’d ever see each other again. 

Gareth swallowed hard. Took a breath. Fell behind his King. 

Decided he could at least check out his ass. 


End file.
